Talk:WataMote Volume 15/@comment-38754477-20190529092323/@comment-27702860-20190603194553
@Bigred0127 I would say that ''right ''now, she would be more comfortable in general with Ucchi. Ucchi might have a "simple" face, but Kuroki also said that it's comforting to look at. Yeah, but she has never really looked at Uchi in that way, even when she was trying to find out if she wore spats. And they were conversing well, to Katou's apparent dismay. I think what upset Katō is Tomoko seemed to avoid her, like taking her water. I do not think she cares if Tomoko has other friends. If anything, she is intrigued with what they to together. There's also the matter of "responsibility"; Kuroki feels it toward Katou, as we know, but I highly doubt she would feel such toward Ucchi. And since she still has a childlike view of relationships, this would appeal to her. That might be true, but thus far she has not shown such interest. What we have also not seen is a girl approach her in that way as in wanting to do something to her. She imagined/fantasized/feared it with Mako the same way she thinks a boy will just rape her because he is in the same infirmiry! So who knows if, say, Uchi tried to kiss her. Just speculation at this point. Kuroki's attracted to Naruse. In fact, I would go so far to say that Kuroki dabbling with various other girls only came about because she could not do those things with Naruse, due to lack of proximity. I think, think, that Tomoko was just exploring her sexuality a bit. Sort of the way Katō talked about acting like girls do. Yū seemed to tolerate that. As you note, Tomoko has a sort of childish view towards sex: it feels good when she . . . um . . . double-clicks her mouse . . . she plays games and expects it all to be like that. It does not mean much. Though to be odd, her reaction to Wada is curious. She says she did not feel her "heart skip a beat" so she shows no interest. What if Wada did? But then I do not think WataMote ever was a Teen Date series. Anyways, I am not sure Tomoko would be comfortable. She talks a big story, such as losing her virginity before the end of the year . . . last year, but perhaps she understands relationships better which is why she did not pursue playing with Katō. And the Hirasawa thing...well, ha ha, she didn't want to look like she was taking advantage of the girl. And I also think she is not actually attracted to her. But what do I know. Kuroki's thoughts at the end of 155 are telling. Even if we assume she's not "attracted" to those three (and I'm sticking with her being attracted only to Naruse at this point), she obviously wants them to be around, no matter her flimsy her reasoning. Like with the mythical Emoji Feud...the seeds have been planted. I would agree that the main one she likes to play with is Yū. She also likes to play with Yoshida since she is also a masochist! What will be interesting is how Uchi apologizes--assuming she eventually does--if Tomoko lets her hang around beyond . . . just . . . walking . . . and . . . staring at her! The problem I think is Uchi has to sort out her feelings honestly. Would the Kuroki/Yoshida gang's logo be the plushie from the crane game? Goldfish? lul. I vote plushie!